Romansa
by svtjnwnw
Summary: cerita singkat seorang kim mingyu bersama jeon wonwoo. Meanie, Minwon, Wonwoo, Mingyu. gs as uke!
1. Chapter 1

Meanie

Mingyu x Wonwoo

gs as uke!

.

.

.

Pada malam ini entah mengapa bulan nampak lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Pada saat itu dentingan jam mendadak berhenti dan menunjukkan satu jalur lurus yang sama. Cahaya bulan yang nampak masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dimana dia terlihat tersenyum menghadapku dengan tatapan sendunya yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Senyum yang ku rindukan. Dia masih seperti yang ku bayangkan. Masih sangat cantik dan anggun sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Dia kemudian bertanya, _'Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku? Walau hanya sedetikpun dalam hidupmu?'_

Aku merasa tercekat untuk menjawab, semua suara yang ingin ku keluarkan mendadak hanya mampu tertahan didalam tenggorokanku. Semua terlalu sulit untuk ku ungkapkan hingga aku berhasil mengatakannya.

 _'Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dalam sedetik. Tidak sedetikpun, karena nyatanya aku mencintaimu sangat lama. Lama sekali hingga rasanya aku tak mampu menyebutkannya. Dan hingga saat ini aku masih mencintaimu'_

Sebuah airmata nampak membasahi pipinya. Airmata yang takkan pernah bisa ku jangkau walau dengan segala cara. Airmata yang sangat memilukan. Beberapa kilasan nampak menyapa ingatanku. Sebuah kisah yang berjudul kesakitan nampak kembali menyapa. Membuka kembali luka lama yang tersimpan. Tentang senyuman menyambut pagi, pelukan sepanjang malam, saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Semua nampak masih sama. Sama seperti terakhir kali aku melepasnya.

TBC

Sorry for typo

-regards Nathan-


	2. Chapter 2

_Its final_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Begining_

Saat itu tepat pada bulan sabit pertama ditahun ini, bulan nampak bersinar dari biasanya. Bersinar terang dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang aku tempati. Bulan tidak nampak penuh seperti biasanya entah mengapa menjadi sangat terang. Seorang temanku nampak meminta lampu kelap kelip itu dimatikan. Dengan alasan klasik dan memuji sinar bulan yang sangat sayang dilewatkan. Dan sekarang yang tersisa tinggal-lah sinar rembulan dan lampu berkekuatan kecil yang menyerupai penerangan lilin. Malam mendadak manis. Tempat itu mendadak romantic. Hingga tanpa sengaja sesosok perempuan yang duduk jauh dibelakangku nampak terlihat dari pantulan gelas dihadapanku. Wajah teduhnya dengan tatapan sendunya membuat hatiku terpana. Aku masih sama seperti kemarin, menghabiskan malam ditempat hiburan seperti ini. Terbiasa dengan kepulan asap dan bau yang menyengat. Semua nampak alami dan menyatu. Hanya satu yang tak nampak menyatu. Dia, gadis dengan rambut panjang yang tertutup cahaya kelap kelip yang selama ini ada. Atau mungkin ia pengunjung baru.

Sebuah kursi kuambil dan kudekatkan tepat disampingku lalu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk tepat disampingku. Rambut panjangnya dan senyumnya yang indah membuatku sejenak tertegun akan keindahannya. Keindahannya yang sempurna didukung dengan sinar rembulan yang nampak menyinarinya. Menambah kesan anggun yang tercipta.

Kami mulai bercerita tentang kisah sedih dan membuat perlombaan kecil yang menarik. Siapa yang menang maka bebas meminta apapun. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Di mulai saat aku menceritakan tentang kejadian yang ku alami. Ia nampak terkejut dan menganggukan kepalanya tampak mengerti dan mencoba bersimpati padaku. Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung saat ku lihat tak ada satu orang pun yang mencoba bersuara. Ia pun nampak terlarut dalam fikirannya. Sampai suaranya memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau hebat, ceritamu sungguh hebat mingyu-ssi"itu katanya, dengan tawa sumbang yang diakhirnya. Dia sangat cantik, sangat sangat cantik dimataku saat ini. Senyumnya, tawanya, aku melihat itu jadi satu seperti saat ini.

 _"Jangan buat aku terlalu jatuh dalam pesonamu"_

Kini ia memulai ceritanya, Dia mulai berkisah, tentang satu sahabatnya yang lahir di negeri orang lalu menjalani kehidupan keluarga imigran yang sederhana.

"Setiap kali ibunya hendak menghidangkan daging ayam sebagai lauk, ibunya pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bagian punggungnya saja. Hanya itu yang mampu ibunya beli. Sahabatku pun beranjak besar tanpa tahu bahwa ayam memiliki bagian lain selain punggung. Ia tidak tahu ada paha, dada, atau sayap. Punggung menjadi satu-satunya definisi yang ia punya tentang ayam" ia nampak menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia nampak mulai kesulitan melanjutkan ceritanya hingga ia berkata.

"aku telah jatuh cinta. Namun orang itu hanya mampu kugapai sebatas punggungnya saja. Seseorang yang cuma sanggup kuhayati bayangannya dan tak akan kumiliki keutuhannya. Seseorang yang hadir sekelebat bagai bintang jatuh yang lenyap keluar dari bingkai mata sebelum tangan ini sanggup mengejar. Seseorang yang hanya bisa kukirimi isyarat sehalus udara, langit, awan, atau hujan. Seseorang yang selamanya harus dibiarkan berupa sebentuk punggung karena kalau sampai ia berbalik niscaya hatiku hangus oleh cinta dan siksa.

Sahabat saya itu adalah orang yang berbahagia. Ia menikmati punggung ayam tanpa tahu ada bagian yang lain. Ia hanya mengetahui apa yang ia sanggup miliki. Saya adalah orang yang paling bersedih, karena saya mengetahui apa yang tidak sanggup saya miliki". Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dan menyambar botolnya didepannya.

 _"aku telah jatuh cinta.."_

Suasana menjadi terasa lebih romantis saat tanpa sengaja ku menatapnya, menatap mata berwarna hitam kelam, yang akan menjadi favoritku mulai saat ini. Ia memintaku untuk menyalakan lampu yang sebelumnya dimatikan olehnya. Saat lampu itu menyala sosok itu mendadak hilang dan samar dalam latar yang sulit terlihat.

 _In the middle_

Ia kembali datang ke tempat ini, kali ini ia memakai baju peach yang sangat cocok untuknya. Aku sengaja duduk jauh dibelakangnya untuk merasakan sensasi mencintai seseorang hanya sebatas punggungnya. Aku menatap lurus kearahnya yang nampaknya tak nyaman dan mengedar pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat ini. Hingga ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. Pandangan kami bertemu, waktu terasa berhenti saat aku menatap lurus kearahnya.

Beberapa kilasan nampak membuatku mengerang kesakitan.

 _"Aku lulus.."itu suaranya, suara yang terdengar sangat lembut._

 _"Selamat sayang. Akhirnya aku bisa melamarmu"itu suaraku sungguh itu suaraku._

 _"Yeey, akhirnya kekasihku yang tampan ini akan menikahiku.."_

 _"Eiih? Mana mau aku menikahimu.."_

 _Tidak, jangan katakan tidak. Katakan kau ingin menikahinya. Ayo katakan cepat. Cepat sebelum kau menyesalinya_

 _"Hujan semakin deras, kau yakin ingin pulang gyu? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau menginap saja?"_

 _"Tidak, apa kata orang jika melihat aku menginap dirumahmu? Aku tidak ingin orang-orang berpandangan buruk padamu"_

 _"Tapi.. Aku juga sering menginap dirumahmu"_

 _"Itu berbeda sayang, itu karena ada mommy dirumah tapi ditempatmu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tetanggamu hanya tahu bahwa kau tinggal sendirian. Jadi aku akan pulang dan besok pagi kita akan berangkat bersama"_

 _Jangan.. Jangan pulang, kau bisa kehilangannya bodoh._

 _"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan mingyu? Eomma maafkan aku"itu suaranya, kali ini ia menangis dengan sendu, bayanganya samar dalam pandanganku. Itu eommaku, aku tahu itu eommaku. Ia terjatuh tepat setelah eomma mendorongnya._

 _"Ini salahmu! Ini salahmu wonwoo! Kenapa kau tak melarangnya? Bukankah kau tahu mingyu belum mahir mengendarai mobil? Kenapa kau tak melarangnya agar tak nekat pulang saat badai? Kau membuat anakku seperti ini!"_

 _Tidak eomma, tidak. Bukan wonwoo yang salah ini salahku. Ini murni salahku, tolong eomma maafkan aku. Ku mohon jangan benci wonwoo eomma._

 _"Kim wonwoo akan selalu mencintai kim mingyu, dan Kim wonwoo akan selalu berada disamping Kim Mingyu hingga maut menjemputnya. Aku janji itu Mingyu oppa"_

 _Ending_

Cuaca hari itu nampak lebih cerah dari biasanya. Aku menunggunya, tepat beberapa meter pintu masuk bar yang biasa ku kunjungi. Ini masih siang dan kuyakin ia akan meminum coffee di cafe samping bar. Aku mengingatnya, mengingat wonwooku. Mengingat seseorang yang kulupakan dan ku sakiti hatinya. Ia tak lama datang dengan guratan sedih diwajahnya. Wajahnya nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia melangkah kearahku, tepat beberapa langkah lagi ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari dengan kencang. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya, sungguh ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku kehilangannya. Aku mencoba mengejarnya yang berlari beberapa meter didepanku. Telapak kakinya nampak terluka karena ia menerobos kasarnya jalanan tanpa alas kaki. Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam ditempatku. Terpaku atas apa yang Tuhan perlihatkan padaku. Wanita itu, Jeon Wonwoo kekasihku. Kekasihku yang manis duduk diam didalam sebuah mobil yang terbalik dengan bau bensin yang menyengat. Darah nampak mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku mendadak lupa caranya berjalan, tatapannya seolah-oleh menghipnotisku dan membuatku terdiam. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar . Pandanganku nampak mengabur saat dentuman keras menyapa telinga ku. Hujan perlahan turun dilangit yang cerah, seolah olah menghapus jejaknya. Menghapus cintaku dan menghapus semua impianku.

 _Present_

Ia tersenyum padaku, senyum termanisnya. Senyum yang terakhir ku lihat setelah saat itu.

 _"Mingoo, saranghae.. Terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku. Mingoo oppa, terima kasih sudah membuatku bahagia, sekarang aku sudah merasa bahagia. Terima kasih sudah mengingatku, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi bagian seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu" itu katanya sebelum bayangannya memudar dihadapanku. Semua masih terasa sangat nyata. Bayangannya, senyumannya, semua masih terasa sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Cahaya bulan nampak meredup bersamaan dengan hilangnya bayangan itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintamu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu"itu suaraku. Terdengar memilukan dan menyakitkan._

 _END_

 _terimakasih sudah mau baca_


End file.
